Time and Time Again
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Ginny seems to have gotten her and Hermione's relationship into a destructive cycle.


**_Slight_ HBP spoiler ahead. If you haven't read the book I really don't think you'd catch onto it other wise. I started out writing this and it took a completely different turn that what I had plotted in my head. I can't tell if that's a good thing, or a bad thing. I wanted to take Ginny, and turn her slightly agressive..but it didn't really happen that way. Oh well I guess.**

* * *

You wouldn't know Ginny Weasley today if you hadn't actually _known_ it was her. The past five years have taken a toll on the girl, and you, Hermione Granger Weasley, of all people should know this well.

After the final battle, the battle that Harry had sacrificed himself to win, things went down hill. Of course, Voldemort was defeated. The Death Eaters that weren't killed in battle were sent to Azkaban under new guards of course. The wizarding world, and perhaps the muggle world were safe again.

It seemed however, that even more so after the final battle, families began to fall apart. Harry's death took it's toll on the entire Weasley family. Ginny had long accepted the fact that she was gay, and that her and Harry's relationship was just an experiment. She dated tons of guys before and none of the relationships ever worked out. Hermione was just coming into her own. Their first kiss was shared during a long night together on the Grangers couch. Ginny had been upset, so tearful that each word she said didn't sound like spoken words. They were just gibberish. Hermione had a strong urge to comfort her, she felt the need to lay with her, hold her and whisper into her ear that things would be alright. She thought that it was just a friendly feeling she felt. However, when Ginny leaned up, and their lips collided, she felt like she was home, home in her arms.

And now. Now, the Ginny Weasley that she knows, is hardly the one that she fell in love with. Her passion for life, and everything else is gone. It barely registers as a spark. Her beatiful red hair, oh her lovely hair is barely flame red anymore, her eyes, once so full of life, are dull and listless.

You worked hard at becoming an auror after the final battle, and you work every day, just as she works everyday. She used to love working for quidditch teams. Scheduling events, creating posters and cards and souveniers. She'd come home from work, all excited and tell you all about the days events, what quidditch star she met, and whose autograph she got. Now, now she comes home, tired, cranky and on the war path. Nothing is right anymore, she screams and screams, and complains. Every day you fight to keep your sanity.

When she makes love to you, you try to fight back those tears that want to stream down your cheeks. Her once gentle nature is gone, and she's rough. It's no longer love making, but a chance to prove her dominance over you. She claims you in a bruising kiss time and time again, and holds you when she's done. You often cry yourself to sleep, not because she's hurt you physically, but because she's hurt you mentally.

You decide on a bright summer's day that it has to end. You pack your things, all while she sits in the living room unsure of your actions. She wants to know that you aren't bluffing before she acts. "Ginny, love, I can't take this anymore." And then you break down in tears, since you've started, you aren't sure you'll stop. "You've changed, I didn't fall in love with the Ginny that has no passion, that doesn't appreciate or love me. I fell in love with the Ginny Weasley who knew what love was. Who could hold me tight, and stay awake with me all night if that's what I needed. Ginny, I have to get out."

She falls to her knees in front of you and grabs onto your waist. Now she's in tears,"Hermione, you don't understand. I've fallen, fallen so hard into something that I can't explain. I can't get out. No matter how hard I try, no matter how much I beg myself, or whatever higher power may be listening to me. I cannot escape it's grip." She's crying so hard now, her tears have soaked your shirt and you wonder if you'll be able to leave. You try to pull away, try to say she's just manipulating you, but in all the years you've been dating. Ginny has never lied to you. She's been faithful, despite all the times you've gotten jealous when she worked very closely with that all girls quidditch team. She kissed you softly and laughed,"Love, you're over reacting." She ran her fingers through your hair,"You're the only one I want." And then she kissed you softly again.

That's the Ginny you missed, you wanted her back,"Please Hermione, don't do this, not this way. Just don't leave me."

You were on your knees next, holding her face,"Are you asking for help? If you can't ask for it, if you cant readily admit that you have a problem, one that's messing up our whole life, I won't stay. I'll walk out that door now."

"You're just like Ron." she whispered.

"What?" You ask shocked.

"He walked out on me too."

"Ginny, is that what you think? That Ron left and deserted you? Honey, why didn't you-"?

"My own family doesn't want anything to do with me, and you're next and-?"

"You're pushing everyone away! After Ron left, you began to push me away, and baby I love you!"

There was no reply, only sobs. She fell into your arms,"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said over and over again.

You stroked her hair and whispered into her ear,"It's alright baby, it's alright." You say over and over again, just like those five long years ago.


End file.
